


The F Word's Here The F Word's Bad

by hummingrightalong



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Canon divergent. Nick is already in a relationship with Troy when Madison attacks Troy at the depot. When they get back to the ranch, they both need to relieve a little stress.((Came from a roleplay with <3 and I, will become a series))





	The F Word's Here The F Word's Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Babybirds- The F Word (check it out it's amazing and very fitting)

They get all the way back to the ranch before Troy really speaks to him.

Usually when the older man is upset, he screams and kicks up all hell. Nick has never seen a quiet Troy but he’d gotten really familiar with the back of the blond’s head. Just waiting.

The ride next to his mother, the woman who’d ruined countless relationships (not exactly) this way had reached over to turn down the music at one point and memories flood back. Nick wants to tell his mother ‘you don’t know who you’re dealing with’. He wants to slap her.

He thinks Troy will. But he doesn’t move. Doesn’t say a word. Just gives her a look like ‘are we really playing it like this’, then stares straight forward some more.

On the tarmac, Nick had had a gun to his mother’s head when he realized she wasn’t going to let go of that spoon any time soon. That should count for something right? He hopes it counts for something. Because again, Troy is quiet. He’s never quiet.

As soon as everyone is checked out medically, and Jeremiah is ‘debriefed’, Troy getting a look of disappointment- which is never good, they all finally part ways. Though Nick likes to think that lately he’s had a hand in helping Troy give less of a shit about what that old bastard thinks.

That’s when Troy grabs Nick’s wrist and doesn’t let go until they’re inside the cabin they’ve been shacking up in together.

He presses Nick against the closed door, kissing him hard enough for hurt. Nick thinks it must hurt Troy more, any movement at all really because the crazy son of a bitch won’t even accept a couple of fucking Tylenol to take the edge off. Maybe he wants to keep sharp, maybe the pain keeps him sharp. Maybe he’s just not that into drugs of any kind, considering his own family history of addiction.

That’s when Nick feels Troy’s erection between them. Maybe that’s what’s keeping him even. But...what the hell? This can’t be healthy.

“I could have lost you today,” he breathes in between kisses. The younger man isn’t quite sure if he means ‘I almost died’ or ‘you almost died’ but this was definitely a ‘wanting to fuck because I was scared’ kind of thing. Again, can’t be healthy.

“I’m ok. We’re ok.” Nick tries to calm him, gently patting at the edges of the blond’s bandaged eye. Troy shakes his head, backing up and pushing Nick towards the bed.

The teenager lands flat on his back. “Now,” the blond growls, leaning into him almost menacingly, pushing his legs apart with a knee. “You are SO taking it tonight.”

Nick props himself up on his elbows, trying to speak through more bruising kisses. “You only have one eye. Can we negotiate?” Troy sighs and backs off a bit, trying to raise an eyebrow in a ‘are you fucking kidding’ kind of way. Not in a “We’re not negotiating” kid of way but in a “Are you really bringing up the whole ‘eye’ thing again?”

“How you wanna negotiate this? Your mother was inside me today, and by the end of the night I intend to be inside of you.”

“And I will take it. I’m just suggesting that I do all the work.” Troy shrugs at this, smiles and flops onto his back on the bed, arms crossed beneath his head.

“Get to it then. Suck my dick, and at sometime I’d imagine you might want to get yourself ready...and me some kind of undressed.”

Nick fumbles for the lube in the nightstand, trying to rid Troy of the arsenal he has slung around his belt. He carefully places the more dangerous things aside and has a thought about the way Troy walks around with this stuff. Something about the confidence, or maybe the uniform, drives him crazy and has since the first time he saw him - never mind how he’d felt about him at the time.

“Yep, definitely gotta get you undressed.” The teen remarks, wondering why his hands are kinda shaking (it’s not as if this isn’t up his alley OR his first rodeo - lol) freeing Troy’s erection and wasting no time wrapping his mouth around the hot length, relaxing his throat. It’s at that point where the blond takes a handful of the younger man’s hair and pulls his head down until his nose brushes against the slightly darker blond curls there. There’s a look of slightly bored appreciation.

Troy smirks as Nick fumbles with the task of preparing himself, somewhat clumsy and trying to keep control. The mixed sensations of feeling Troy’s pleasure and opening himself up is driving him insane.

The younger man straddles Troy’s hips, one hand on his erection to stead and guide himself. He starts slow. There’s something sexy about the way the blond just rlays there, watching, studying, just as he does anything. Be the subject of this man’s desire and his experiment and tell me you can keep yourself together, Nick would be quick to remind anyone that had a single judgement about this moment or the fact that Nick was already losing himself.But finally Troy starts t lose his resolve and makes an almost irritated little whine/growl at the back of his throat.

“Heh, little faster, I take it?”

“Ya think,” and he actually DOES growl this time as Nick’s pace quickens. He takes over, fingertips pressing into Nick’s hips hard enough to hurt, adjusting his pace at first and then holding him down, holding him still. The teen does everything he can to get more of that sensation, to move, and as he feels the heat between them all he can think is this is like the first time, like every time he shot up. But so much better. Every brush against his prostate, every bead of sweat on his stomach, and the warmth of Troy’s come filling him. It’s the best, most pure dose he’s ever had and he thinks that this could be, is his drug and he’ll never touch anything else again because it won’t be as pure as this.

He’s watching the teen jerk himself off, quickly following him, head collapsing on his chest.

A few moments later he rolls over, making a mental note of the bruises on his hips. His cock is already twitching before they wind up cuddled side to side, Troy inexplicably, adorably small cuddle up to him. The blond notices that the insatiable teenage is ready to go again, grinds back against him.

“Now, if you’re ready to go again…I'd like you to please fuck the hell out of me.”

Nick takes this as cue to lube up his dick, fully hard by the time he plunges two fingers into a very vocally appreciative Troy. He takes one ridiculously long pale leg and throws it over his hip, opening the blond up wide. He pushes in and that leg around his hip squeezes, pulling him close that again, he can barely thrust so must as writhe, cock buried deep in Troy.

He reaches up and grips a handful of blond hair, tugging harsly, knowing it would make Troy gasp. He remembers his other kink- there’s really, and moves the hand down to Troy’s throat. He squeezes gently, seeing the blond’s nerves electrify in the heat of his skin, in the way he cranes his neck back to kiss him. Inside, he tightens around Nick’s cock, body responding to the lack of oxygen. It feels amazing for the both of them and the teen can’t hold on any longer.

When he comes, that damn dirty mouth has to remind him of something he’s said a million times before. “I fucking love the way that feels.”

That dirty mouth. “You’re going to cause problems.” The blond laughs, feelings his lover twitch, still buried in him.

“Like I said, I got a lot of hell in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> This comes from an AU my GF and I came up with during a roleplay. Here's some backstory for the future series.
> 
> Obviously Canon divergent. Troy and Nick have a relationship. Nick spent some time in La Colonia, with Lucy, was falling in love, but an earlier altercation than the one at the border, Nick gets shot and Troy offers to take him back and treat him. He decides to stay at the ranch because he wants to start surviving for himself, and he's not sure he wants someone so much like Madison to be dictacting his every move. He still cares for her but ultimately doesn't think that a relationship is really what he needs right now. Unfortunately fate had something else in mind. Companion piece to "dating Troy would include" may become a series.
> 
> I plan for a friendship between Lucy and Nick later, but Trick is endgame.
> 
> I have a softspot for saving abused people, and I think Nick and Troy need eachother to be better people.
> 
> I see Lucy and Troy as a force to be reckoned with as allys. The only way for this to happen, unfortunately, is to change fate - so to speak - and prevent the unforgivable massacre. they could survive anything together and if Nick had a little time with Troy, I think he could have changed Troy enough to save him, and the people of La Colonia. Maybe even convinced Troy to help save them from the gang and find them a safe haven.
> 
> If you don't agree, I'm sorry, but this is my story. Hope you enjoy it and there will be more.


End file.
